Their Tale
by DamagesReality
Summary: Collection of Lightis oneshot I come up with here and there. Chapter 1: We didn't give any chance for us.


I am trying to write the story in Music Video style and I fail miserably here but still I post it.

So I recommend for you to read it with music along and I have a suggestion at the end note.

Please pardon my grammar and spelling mistake.

I owe nothing but that plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Shade yellow light loomed over the room, perfectly brought out the beautiful decorations tone—calm and gentle tone – of this luxury room. Creative paintings of nature and fantasy adorned the wooden liked wall along with a well framed mirror on the upper left side and to the right it was a door to the balcony. Chandelier dropped down from the ceiling, gorgeously shinning slightly brighter golden light shade over a medium size round dining table in the center – the table which usually was occupied by a group of 4 or over—made the content on the said furniture and surrounding more visible than the rest. And on the pure white cover of this table lied various cuisines—from salad, steak, roast and soup to dressing or any gravy which might be needed—ready for diners to enjoy and taste the flavor of those mouthwatering dishes. Both sides of those plates placed a wine glass filled with a high quality of liquor for the guests to sip, smoothen their food while another glass of clear water accompanied to appropriate. In contrast to this perfect atmosphere, the silent loomed—the hymn of soft music was there but the lack of communication was still made this odd and uncomfortable. Anyway, sound of the culinary danced on the big plate was greatly eased the uneasiness of their current none verbal conversation.

One of them were a lady in her late twentieth or perhaps early thirty, in a white sleeveless cocktail dress which ended just before the knees and a white medium high heels. The dress skirt were straight and perfectly wrapped her figure, showed off the body that could charm everyone regardless of their age. Her pink hair behind was mold into a cute bun with the bang curtained over her forehead and ears. She wore a light make up but it complimented her perfectly. Thin eyeliner and rose lip-gloss made her beautiful oval face more gorgeous and attractive than it already was. She held herself elegantly, the way she ate, her pose—everything about her showed how classy she was.

The other one was a man of the same age if not slightly older, he was in a silky dark suit, white shirt and well-polished black shoes. His hair was also dark like a night sky, side shaved and the front— parted a bit to his right— gelled neatly. He looked so professional. He has a superior, noble aura surrounded so to guess he would be from a wealthy family, holding a high position in politic or something wouldn't be exaggerated. Anyway, to see those two together was such a thrilling. They were like a perfect match—perfect couple that made people coo in awe in envious.

Silence—it has stretched for a while and it started to suffocate the air. The wait staffs who were serving them in the same room had felt more uncomfortable as time passed—tension seemed to grow as second ticked. The guests didn't have any words exchanged just yet but silence was what indicate that tension was there. They both were relax and enjoying their meal but one thing for sure was they were waiting for one another to start the conversation.

Another 10 minutes passed, the male guest picked up his wine—sipped it while his gaze were intensely on the female companion who was cutting her steak. Something clicked inside him, this little contest of silence was too overwhelming and he was no longer care on whoever would be a winner. If she was not interested to start, he would. This dinner was not for this awkward silent, it was for settling something. He waved the waiters to leave, they acknowledged and left closing the door behind them. Making sure that they were alone one last time, he turned to other guest and started in his usual tone.

"Are you planning to be like this till dinner is over?"

The lady faced him when heard his question. She put down her culinary, pick up the water and consumed it. She answer when she was placing that glass back on the table.

"How come you're eager to talk suddenly?" Came a nonchalantly reply.

"You know, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Why not? I was invited for a VIP dinner with a soon to be minister here."

"We just see each other for 30 minutes after 10 years and you seriously want to have this kind of conversation?"

"Alright, let restart then….. So, how it's going?" She smiled brightly and it could fool anyone—anyone but him. Her pale aqua eyes locked on his cobalt ones, her sharp challenging gaze—sharp like it always been— were piercing his soul. Her delicate hand found the wine glass instead, picked it up, swirled playfully still looking at him. He stared back, trying to comprehend the situation. _How could she act like that? After all what happened back there, how could she- it should be him to ask question, it should be him to have the attitude._

"I'm not playing your game Claire. So quite it." The man eased tensely.

"Since when this is a game?-" The pink hair woman smiled again. "Well, whatever… You tell me, what should we talk about?" she trailed, raising her brow.

Her attitude, _that_ attitude, it hasn't changed—not even a bit. The cockiness, aggressiveness especially that stubbornness, the not back down trait of her it was all there. It was not a surprise since he knew her for ages and understand her too well to pose any question. But considering what had happened _that_ day, it confused him. But why? Why he got confused? It was him of all people. Maybe this sounds arrogant but it was true. He was smart enough to solve difficult riddle, knowledgeable enough to give the professors to run for their gil, cunning enough to handle all those politicians. He was able to stand his ground comfortably in complex political world this young so how he couldn't understand this woman. The woman in front of him. The young minister took a deep breath and let his eyes wander around the room. He then collected his thought, decided to get the answer from her directly. He was so tired of this.

"Why it has to be like this? Why it turned out like this? Claire, please tell me." He pleaded.

"I don't know what you talking about?" The beautiful lady commented bluntly, eyes were telling him to clarify—no, it was more like she pretended to.

"Stop giving me that attitude."

"Oh, what attitude?" She finished with a smirk on her face that he almost missed it.

"Don't tell me you're doing this with everyone."

 _Fine, let us stop pretending here…._

"No, in fact this is the first time in ages. I could say, to you specifically, Noctis."

Her face turned neutral. And that moment everything there were forgotten. Suddenly, they were just like in a blank space sitting, staring at each other. It seemed the internal conflict that has been held back there had emerged. The silent fight. However, it took him a few second for that to sink in. _Did she just admit that she giving him the attitude? And with that straight face? Really?_ _What on earth exactly happening?_ It made him lost more than he already has. He was speechless, his silver tongue that usually flip so well in any circumstances—was completely useless. He couldn't understand and had given up in trying to in this very minute. And so from now on—he fixed to himself—he wouldn't speak with his mind, all the words would come out from his heart. This has to be solved once and for all. _He was completely losing it._

"That's rich from you! I'm amazed. Really! You has raised it to the whole new level!" Noctis was angry, frustrated and upset at the same time. He clutched hard on the table and stared at Claire furiously. But the said woman didn't intimidated by his hostility at all, she simply leaned back to the back of her chair, crossed her arm and replied, gave him another satisfied look. The lady smirked again. It seemed his reaction had amused her a lot and she really enjoyed it. And that irritated him more, it itched him, every nerve of him. _How could she?!_

 _Was am I the only one who care till now?_

"My my, our young minister has lost his cool eh?"

 _Claire…_

That's it. Damn all the fame and everything. Even though this evening would ended with someone death, so be it. He has to settle _this_. It has to end. The man stood up abruptly, palms clashed on this luxurious table sending the shake all over the round surface. The fork, knife have fallen off to the floor, glasses rolled and spilled its content all over the place but those messes weren't a matter and would never be since at that moment he was ready to tear apart everything to unleash his rage. Eyes fixed on her piercy ones—watching from her seat spot.

"Claire, let get this straight. Thought I used to your attitude doesn't mean I should deal with it and hell I'm not going to. You know damn well, that day you broke up with me with that straight face, so stop acting like you're a victim in this relationship!" Noctis slightly raise his voice to press his point, his anger, and his frustration. Time seemed to stop flowing. Everything was going in slow motion, at least to those two. Few seconds passed and he waited, waited for her respond—her reaction. She raised her left hand – eyes on it—she moved playfully then she started her reply. Her voice was bored and challenge and it's done its job well in driving him nut.

 _How could you didn't see that Noctis?_

"I did. So?"

 _How could you say that Claire?_

"So, how could you shamelessly act like that?!-" He hissed. "Anyway, let me tell you something. You're not a victim here and most of all you owe me an apology."

"No, I don't."

"You fucking do! Listen. It's not my fault we ended up like this. It's yours. Your attitude, your ego. You should be grateful that there still people who are talking to you."

"Noctis, I give no shit about those stuffs and won't ever care about it.-" This time Lightning stood up too. Their dangerous eyes were now on the same level and neither of them wanted to lose. Her tone was slow and heavy with rage. "And yes, you might be right. I did broke up with you. Yes, we didn't have a clean break up. But you're the one who fucking cleaned it."

 _Here we go again…._

"You're never cease to amaze me Claire. I cleaned it huh? You broke up with me over your damn ego there. You dumped me when I went against your bullshit. I did my best to put up with you. It wasn't even an all-out argument, it was just a damn comment which nail right on your head and then boom. So let me ask you, how could you do that? How can you say I cleaned it? You know what, you're a denial. You're impossible."

 _We're fighting again…_

 _Another fight huh?_

"Yes, right I'm impossible. I'm so egoist. There never anything good about me. I break up a relationship over a bullshit. I created an unclean break up. But how such a reasonable person like you left like a heartless person? Tell me! You left just a week from that argument back to Lucis. You didn't tell anyone about it. Not once you contact me or anyone else. And nobody could get in touch with you ever for 5 long years. So tell me, tell me how that make you better than me?!"

"Oh yeah, so you're blaming me on that? I should just swallow my pride after that stupid break up and try to get back to you? No I don't think so. Why should I? You don't even realize you the one who made it impossible between us till now-"

 _Our answer…._

"Right, I was too slow. Too slow that it took me 2 weeks to realize my mistake. Too slow in trying to make thing right again. But you know what, now I feel so stupid. I just realize that I was an idiot for 10 years. Blaming myself over and over again for someone like you. I owe you an apology, you say? No, I owe you nothing. We owe each other nothing."

 _Nothing?!_

"Wait-"

"Damn right, I'm not worth fighting for back then… I know, it all happened because of myself… my own fault…..And maybe you're right, I'm impossible…..it best for us when it ended… I can't blame you for leaving, I don't mind you move on…. But…. But I can't find peace because of one thing….I don't understand one thing….I just want to know one last thing to cut this tie. So let me ask you as someone who happened to be your ex…. You used to say you love me, we were couple and everything so how could you leave that easily? Did this relationship mean anything to you at all? Did you love me?...You didn't turn back at all, you didn't give us any chance….. You left like it was nothing between us. I just don't understand… because for me it's so damn hard….till today…. and the worst part is why I still love you when you don't seem to care at all, Noctis!"

She almost screamed in that last sentence. She just let out whatever she held for 10 years. She refused to break down in front of him, though tears were there, threaten to drop any moment. Even it was too much, she just need that answer and get over this.

 _I don't want you to see me cry…._

 _So is it me who encourage our ending….._

He was stunt. Noctis was stunt. At first he thought he didn't hear it right. Maybe it was just a dream but to see that expression of her—the sad, angst and pleading expression—proved otherwise. _So this was about a stupid misunderstanding?_ Her every words woke him up. Made him realize the critical part of their problem, their mistake. _So this was what I've been searching for?_ He took a deep breath, his face turned soft, moved from his spot, this time he struggled to find word to convey back to her. Her gaze follow his movement—waited.

"Claire, this conversation—" he paused "another fight of us, it made me relieve and sad at the same time. To be honest, I couldn't find my inner peace as well. I was confuse about us this whole time, I wanted to know why we can't work out, why you broke up with me? I have always wanted to talk to you but I was afraid of what might happen when we come face to face again, until now. I didn't want to be rejected by you again. I didn't have any courage for us. But one thing for sure, I never once regret anything about our relationship. I did love you back then and now I still love you. I share the blame of everything happened between us. I'm sorry, I wish-"

"That's enough…..It doesn't matter anymore…" She whispered and stopped him.

 _I wished we still have time…_

 _What the point to hear all those things? It's too late, it's already over. There no turning back. Both of us just need peace and let it go….._

 _But we still love each other….._

Claire ran the hands over her face and stop it around her forehead and eyes, she took a long deep breath to relax herself, her emotion. She then walked toward door to the balcony not too far from their table. Right hand lifted to pash it open for her to get through to the other side. She really need to be in a big space, she was so suffocated inside. Every breath she takes it hurt, her every muscle ached, her mind was exhausted, her heart—it was squeezed by an invisible force, it was really really hurt.

Noctis, he dropped himself tiredly back on the chair. Elbows propped on the table, fingers joined in front of his nose, eyes closed to collect emotion, regaining himself. He relayed every words of her again and again in his head. _So that was show it is._ That bitter truth broke every barrier he set for himself.

 _I still love you….._

That phrase made him groan in frustration. He wanted to smash his head on this very table to escape this current predicament.

 _How irony….._

* * *

The door opened, He saw she stood there, staring distantly to the city traffic down below. She's still beautiful, she looked exactly like how she looks 10 years ago. Notice the other presence she turned—when they faced he smiled and handed her the wine he brought "Here." She accepted and sipped then return to look at the city light again. Noctis, joined her. They stood there and drank side by side silently…..until….

"You haven't changed." The man in suit commented.

"The same goes to you except the hair." Claire glanced briefly at him and revert back to elsewhere beside him. Noctis chuckle dryly and drank his wine again before continue…

"I heard that a lot. I have to go with my age as well you know." When she just hummed in acknowledge and he started again.

"So how's life? How's everyone?"

"It's fine. A bit busy, anyway, it's all good. Sarah and Snow run their restaurant with the gang. Vanielle is a dance instructor and Fang, well I'm not really sure what she doing exactly-" Claire smile warmly in between each words she voice as if it bring her happiness inside her heart " Hope is researching on his project, Sazh's still working on those junks. Nothing changed much, they just grown up more… You should visit them sometime."

"I guess I should. Oh I always wanted to ask, what business you both running again?"

"Cid owns a medium engineer firm with his friend and I have a book store in the Budhum."

"That's great, I'll be sure to drop by your shop later"…... "I'm glad you happy, Claire."

He really did. It felt good to see person you love happy and that no different for him. However, he envied Cid, no denying that—Noctis aware that he has no rights to be but he couldn't help it. He still remembered how furious he was when the news of their marriage reached him 5 years ago. He was tempted to come and intervene but ultimately decided against it, he didn't regret it but it would be a lie if Noctis says he no longer feel anything about it. That little feeling was still there deep inside him and wouldn't perish as long as he lives.

"Yeah, I am happy. He makes me happy since we married 5 years ago. We have a son now, he's 3 years old. I'm so bless to have them with me and I'll do anything for them."

"Next time I visit, your family, my wife, my daughter and me, we should hang out together. It would be nice for our family to spend some time together. I want to see Cid again. It's been so long since we saw each other." They smiled warmly at each other. She finished the wine then leaded them both inside.

"Yeah, next time for sure Noctis…..I better get going, it's getting late. Thank you for dinner and see you again later." Picked up her coat, purse from the chair and table she told him. They both didn't want this evening to end just yet but…

"No problem. I'll drive you home. After all, this is at least I can do." Noctis offered.

"Nah, I'll be alright, thank you. Good nite and see you later." She smiled and leaving but his soft gentle voice pause her…

"Claire, I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

 _If I didn't mess up, it would have been just us right Claire…_

 _If I didn't mess up, it would have been just us right Noctis…_

…

Fin.

* * *

This fic should go with breakup music. My suggestion is Call me when you sober by Evanescence, since while I was writing this, that song start playing and the fic got heavily influence by it.

Thank you for reading.

See ya.


End file.
